Adhesive substances have been used heretofore for trapping vermin, specifically mice, by coating an adhesive substance onto a paper or cardboard backing which is then positioned in or around the runways where the vermin tend to move such that when they come into contact therewith, they are unable to extricate themselves and will either die or may be killed and then disposed of. Heretofore, the adhesive substances used have been either an unhardened glue, a sticky rosin material, or a plastic containing large amounts of a plasticizer. Such materials are characteristically in a semi-liquid state at normal ambient temperatures, preferably from 50.degree. to 100.degree. F.
In accordance with a known trap, a generally flat tray is provided from a non-porous plastic material and having at least one large central indentation into which a substantial thickness (less than the depth of the indentation) of a melted pressure sensitive adhesive is deposited and then allowed to cool. The trays are generally rectangular with a flat flange surrounding each indentation and adjacent edges of the flanges are joined by a flexible connection such that the trays can be folded with the indentations facing each other and with the flanges in abutment, all for ease of shipment. In addition, the flexible connection may be perforated so that the trays may be easily separated and used independently.